


Between Audacity & Forbearance

by Raineya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Post-Boruto: Naruto the Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raineya/pseuds/Raineya
Summary: The Uchiha's played a new card game. However, a word leaves their house of who won & lost in the game.





	Between Audacity & Forbearance

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks again to BeatOneHeart for suggesting me this prompt a while ago & taking their time to beta-read this fic for me. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not have any ownership on Naruto & its characters. They rightfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I write fan-fiction solely for entertainment.
> 
> Prompt: UNO

On one fine afternoon, Sarada paced through the streets of Konoha while she felt excited at the thought of playing a new card game again. 

 

‘ _I have to play it with them._ ’, she thought as she reached the building to ascend the stairs to her family’s apartment, clutching onto a small box. 

 

That earlier morning, Konohamaru dismissed his team after they fulfilled their mission. When he was gone, Boruto pulled out a card game out of his pocket and asked his teammates to play with him. She, as curious as ever, enquired about it as they gathered around to listen the instructions before they started the game. The more they spent time on it, the more Sarada improved through observing the required tactics in order to make it through. Upon the victory of beating her blond rival, she decided to play with her parents. 

 

She reached for the door, and stepped into the apartment, but not without uttering, “I’m home”. Her small figure plopped on the step in the genkan to take off her black sandals.

 

“Welcome home, Sarada.”, said her mother with a smile, as she was stirring some edible contents in the ceramic pot.

 

“I see you’ve added tomatoes to the white stew. So Papa’s going to eat all of this?”, teased the young girl after she walked to where her mother stood, observing the creamy stew in the pot.

 

Sakura gently nudged her daughter’s head and replied, “We’re gonna have it for dinner. I thought you didn’t mind having them in stews since you once had them in miso soup.” 

 

“Well, I’m not sure if they’re gonna taste good in white stew.”

 

“You’ll see,” said her mother, and lowered her gaze towards the box being held between her daughter’s hands, “Whats that you’re holding, Sarada?”

 

“It’s UNO, a new card game, which me and my team played together after our today’s mission,” answered the spectacled girl, as she looked down at the box being clutched in her hands “I bought a new one so we can play together.”

 

“We can play after dinner. Best to fetch your Papa now since it’s almost ready. He’s in our bedroom.”, said Sakura, continuing to stir the vegetables in the stew before turning off the heat in the stove. 

 

Sarada turned from her mother and walked to where her father sat, but not without uttering, “Okay”.

 

When the young dark-haired girl reached her parents’ bedroom, she knocked on the door, and stepped into the room. Her gaze fell upon her father, who sat on the edge of the bed while reading an unrolled scroll on his lap. His head diverted from its direction of the scroll towards his daughter.

 

“Sarada.”, greeted Sasuke, as he regarded her warmly. 

 

“Papa, dinner’s ready, and I have to show you a game after that.”, said the young girl sanguinely, where she made her way to the kitchen. 

 

Through hearing his daughter’s words, he uttered, “Ah.” The man rose from the bed and followed after her.

* * *

 After the plates and the utensils have been washed and lined up on the dish rack, the Uchiha’s gathered around their dining table. The spectacled young girl took her time to explain the rules and the procedure of UNO to her parents, even by showing to them every card in the game. When she witnessed that her parents have completely understood, Sarada began to shuffle the cards, following with the distribution of seven cards each amongst herself and the other players. 

 

Her petite hand chose the top card from the deck, which revealed to be a “1 Red” card. It was her turn to begin with, and she picked a “5 Red” card. Next was her mother’s turn, as she kept a “7 Red” card onto the stack. Sasuke simply took his time by studying the collection in his lone hand and placing them faced down onto their diner table. Then, he dragged a single card through using his index and middle fingers to the centre of the table, where he flipped it over to reveal a “Blue 7”. 

 

“Papa, you’re slow.”, chided Sarada.

 

“Sarada, you must remember that a true shinobi must be patient at all times.”, he eyed his daughter from across the table.

 

“But we’re just playing a card game, anata.”, cut in Sakura. 

 

“And we’re not in some mission.”, Sarada retorted.

 

“Doesn’t matter if we’re just playing or in a mission, we’re still ninjas in body and soul.”, neither his wife nor his daughter made a reply to his bold statement.

 

As they played a few more rounds, Sasuke was getting accustomed to the card game by even keeping challengeable cards, which might’ve thrown his wife and daughter off their guards. There were times, where he used “Missed Turn Blue” and “Missed Turn Yellow” cards, as it resulted in Sakura and Sarada missing their turns in a couple of rounds. Not only that, it roused the young dark-haired girl into backfiring with certain cards in order to get back at her father, such as the “Reversed Turn Yellow” card.

 

“Sarada, you’ve missed your turn.”, informed Sasuke after he kept a missed turn blue card, smirking at the sight of his daughter’s scowled expression.

 

“You wait and see, Papa.”, the young girl warned vigorously.

 

When they were nearing the end of the game, Sasuke decided to keep a “Plus 2 Red” card just before Sakura’s turn. 

 

“Shannaro! And UNO! As if I’ll let you win, Anata!”, the pink-haired woman exclaimed at her husband, placing a “Plus Four” wild card onto the stack. The plus cards combo was enabled.

 

Sarada wasn’t going to let either of her parents win too; therefore, she claimed her victory through putting the last “Plus 4” wild card on top of the stack. 

 

“Yes! I’ve won! SHANNARO!”, she threw her arms into the air, and a brilliant smile displayed on her face. “Take that, Papa!” 

 

Sasuke, in turn, collected ten cards from the deck, and proceeded to tackle with a “1 Red” card. The Fifth’s apprentice got back at her spouse by placing a “Missed Turn Red” card, which she ended up in the second place. 

 

“Oh, and that’s for making me lose my turn earlier, Anata.”, said Sakura with a feigned smile.

 

The dark-haired man said nothing but sighed. Sarada collected the cards from the table and reshuffled them.

 

“Wanna play again?”, she enquired enthusiastically.

 

“Sorry, I have responsibilities to tend to”, said her mother apologetically, as she gestured her head towards the medical books on the coffee table.

 

“Ah. I, as well.”, Sasuke concluded. 

 

‘ _But there’ll always be a next time._ ’, the youngest Uchiha member thought to herself in a sanguine manner, placing the deck of cards back into its box.

* * *

 “I was able to beat Papa at UNO, Boruto.”, mentioned Sarada to break the silence on the following day’s afternoon.

 

“What? No way!”, gaped the young blond at his spectacled teammate while the members of Team Konohamaru were playing the card game for the nth time. He was unable to believe that his teammate beat his own master! “I mean, how did that happen, ‘ttebasa?”

 

“He thought he was gonna win, but me and Mama teamed up against him.”, Sarada declared, as she placed a “0 Yellow” card on Boruto’s “0 Green” card. “And Papa’s really slow.”

 

Had he heard his teammate correctly? The legendary shinobi, Sasuke Uchiha, was actually dumb at playing a simple card game? He hadn’t expected the person he admired the most to be incompatible at using his mindset at the very game him and his teammates were currently playing. Surely, he had received previous training sessions from him, where he was required to rely on his mindset before the past chuunin exams begun. He needed to clear his head of what he had just heard.

 

“Guys, I have to get home soon since mum’s waiting for me.”, the blond-haired boy said, as he turned his head towards the sunset. 

 

“Right.”, said Mitsuki.

* * *

 Sasuke entered the Hokage’s office the next day to assign for his upcoming mission. Upon hearing his footsteps, the blond perked his nose up from the papers to observe his dark-haired rival.

 

“Sasuke!”, he greeted. 

 

To which, the legendary Uchiha sole survivor made no response, but cut straight to the chase. 

 

“After deciphering the scroll with my rinnegan, the next assignment won’t take much long. Therefore, it’s been decided that on dawn, I’ll travel to the Land of Marsh.”, he informed. 

 

“You sure heard of the secret terrorising organisation that operates there.”, the blond teased his friend, with a bright smile.

 

“Infiltrated and gathered information about them, I’d say.”, he abruptly corrected. Heard? How nonsensical, truly. A few days ago, he caught a rogue nin on his way back home, and extracted information from him. Not only that, he searched through his belongings, as the nin was kept under an illusion - and he found a scroll with an illegible writing. After he turned in that fellow nin and reported to the man who stood before him, he immediately took his time to decipher it at home. 

 

“Sorry, it’s just that I stayed up late, playing UNO with my kids.”, Naruto rubbed his bandaged hand behind his blond head, as he lazily smiled at his friend. No wonder why there were slight dark circles under his sapphire eyes. “-And it looks like I still have a lot to learn about this game. ‘Ttebayou”, he concluded with an exhale. 

 

“Sarada showed me that game recently, and I find it quite challenging.”, Sasuke added, where he actually struggled with playing with his only right hand. 

 

“Speaking of Sarada, Boruto told me that you’ve lost because you’re such a daft in this game.”

 

The dark haired man slightly frowned at this. What did Boruto know about the way he played? Let alone that young blond boy had never seen him play. 

 

“Your son wasn’t there to witness it.”, he evasively bristled off the subject, as he displayed an indifferent expression towards his rival. 

 

“But I’d like to see you play someday, Sasuke”, the seventh declared after witnessing his rival’s silence. Therefore he continued, “What I mean is I’d love to play with you and Sakura-chan after your mission.”

 

Upon hearing this, Sasuke briefly closed his eyes and smirked. Naruto regarded the acknowledgement from his rival’s countenance.

 

“Looks like I’ll have my next win since you lost.”, the Seventh added with confidence. 

 

“Hn. Dream on, dobe.”, said the dark-haired man, as he always loved challenges from his rival.

* * *

 “So, that’s what he said, huh?”, Sakura muttered after Sasuke explained Naruto’s proposal to her that following evening. 

 

Her delicate hands were massaging her husband’s broad bare upper back muscles while he sat turning away from her, with his legs crossed on their double bed.

 

“Ah.”, he answered his wife’s question. 

 

“But you haven’t immediately lost in that game. I mean, you were about to win, but Sarada had a trick up her sleeve.”, she remembered correctly. 

 

He didn’t think that his daughter would be the one to say mention that her own father be such a ‘daft’ in this game. 

 

“It’s most likely that Boruto has jumped to conclusions, _again_.”, her husband suggested, and he remembered an instance, where that young blond boy was required to learn the rasengan before he pondered upon his verdict. Like father, like son. 

 

“Besides, Sarada wouldn’t do that, and she does get misunderstood by some people.”, Sakura added, as she solemnly thought while staring at the back of his head, ‘ _Just like you, Anata_ ’.

 

“Ah,”, He agreed, and then he wanted to hear his wife’s confirmation, “But you’ll come, right?”.

 

“Of course, I will, Anata.”, her soft facial features slightly frowned at his question, while she kneaded his taut shoulder muscles _harder._ Sasuke flinched at that. 

 

“Sakura, not too hard.”, he dryly ordered. 

 

“There. All done.”, Sakura concluded. When her husband heard her words, he grabbed the undershirt next to him and slipped it on before turning around towards her. Feeble hands wrapped his pyjama shirt around his torso and began to button at each level. 

 

“So, you’ll be gone for around a week.”, she stated. 

 

“Or less than that.”, he added, as he warmly regarded her. If he were to use his rinnegan to transport to the Marsh Country. 

 

Her heart felt at its contentment upon hearing that. She knew he would try his best to come home as soon as possible. As her elegant hands finished buttoning his shirt just before the top collar, she peered into his obsidian eyes, and said, “It should be your bedtime now if you’re going to leave at dawn.”

 

With that, he simply nodded.

* * *

 “Is Kakashi-sensei gonna come?”, the pink-haired medic enquired of their former teacher’s participation in the game, as she glanced between her old teammates. The three of them sat in a circle with their legs crossed.

 

“I asked him a couple of days earlier but he hasn’t replied.”, Naruto cocked his head slightly, and he folded his arms. 

 

“Maybe he got lost in the way of _life_ due to that nonsensical book.”, Sasuke mumbled.

 

Before yesterday, as Sasuke submitted his mission to the current Hokage, Naruto declared it would be best to play their card game in the training grounds. The dark-haired man agreed and informed his wife of the Team 7’s meeting, which she was looking forward to. Just as she was readying her stuff for the hangout, her eye caught her husband knocking at their daughter’s bedroom door. She was curious of their conversation but chose to remain patient in order to ask her husband when the right time comes. 

 

The Orange Hokage took out the deck of cards from its box and started shuffling them effortlessly. He also distributed the seven cards each amongst himself and his former teammates. Sakura picked the top layer card from the deck and flipped it, which turned out to be a “7 Green” card.

 

Naruto placed an “8 Green” card on the first card, followed by Sakura putting an “8 Yellow” card in which Sasuke kept a “Missed Turn Yellow” card after his spouse’s turn.

 

“Teme! What’s the meaning of this?!”, scolded the current Hokage, as he was getting irritated at his rival’s movements.

 

“For calling me a daft, dobe.”, the dark-haired man replied.

 

“As a Hokage, I’ll teach you a lesson later on!”, alerted the blond. 

 

“Guys, it’s just a game.”, Sakura reminded while she tackled with a “0 Yellow” card.

 

A few more rounds passed by and Naruto used a “Reverse Turn Blue” card, so he can have an advantage over Sasuke. Sakura, on the other hand, threw a “Plus 2 Blue” card so she can be taken more seriously by her former teammates in lieu of seeing them bickering amongst themselves.

 

“Awww! Sakura-chan, you didn’t have to do that to me, ‘ttebayou.”, the Hokage grumbled.

 

“Sorry, this isn’t just about you two.”

 

After a round or so, the pink-haired medic was very much close to winning by keeping a “Reverse Turn Green” card to change the positions in the game.

 

“UNO.”, declared Sakura.

 

Sasuke decided to throw a “Plus 2 Green” card on top of the stack, which Naruto annoyedly picked two cards from the deck, and kept a “3 Green” card on his rival’s previously thrown card. Sakura won the first place by putting a “Plus 4” Wild Card.

 

“I’ve claimed victory right under your noses, boys! Shannaro!”, she exclaimed.

 

Upon hearing that, Sasuke simply sighed, and collected four new cards from the deck. As expected of his wife, he thought to himself. Whereas Naruto teased his former pink-haired teammate, “Sakura-chan, I didn’t know that you’re better in playing UNO than Sasuke.”

 

“Naruto, know that I’m better than you at playing this game.”, the Fifth’s apprentice replied with a feigned smile, and the Orange Hokage made no response, but continued the game with his rival.

 

When Naruto and Sasuke continued with the game, the course of the game has changed drastically. The dark-haired man put the “Missed turn Green” and “Missed Turn Yellow” cards at two rounds at a time in which it resulted in the blond to crossly tackle against his rival with a “Reverse Turn Yellow” card. 

 

“So, have you bought yourself UNO?”, the current Hokage enquired the Uchiha as few more rounds went by. 

 

“Why would I need one, anyway?”, the dark-haired man deadpanned his former teammate.

 

“Sasuke, you’re such a grandpa!”, Naruto mocked him.

 

“Sarada bought one already over a week ago, so it’s already enough for us.”, Sakura interfered, as she attempted to defend her spouse.

 

“Sakura-chan, I was just teasing, ‘ttebayou.”, he remembered of how feisty his pink-haired teammate can be when she’d be messed with. 

 

As they neared towards the end of the game, Naruto played his turn by placing a “Plus 2 Red” card, as he shouted, “UNO!”. After that, Sasuke put a “Plus 4” wild card to enable the combo. The blond lost his opportunity to win the second place. He drew out six new cards from the deck while cursing his own luck. 

 

“Teme! I’ll show you later on!”, he reprimanded.

 

“Hn. Try, usuratonkachi.”

 

After a round or so, Sasuke kept his final card onto the stack, which was a “Plus 2 Red”. He won fair and square in the second place, and he smirked to himself. However, Naruto wasn’t ready to admit the defeat to his rival.

 

“Teme! You’ve definitely cheated, ‘ttebayou.”, the blond glared at his dark-haired friend.

 

“I did not. You simply weren’t much skilled at playing.”, Sasuke cooly denoted, let alone that his rival underestimated him to begin with.

 

“Then we should play it again, Sakura-chan and Sasuke.”, the Seventh insisted.

 

“No, Naruto. I have an important meeting and a shift to catch up tomorrow.”, said the pink-haired medic, while looking at her spouse who nodded. Upon hearing that, Naruto slumped his shoulders and exhaled miserably.

 

“So, I guess that’s it for tonight, huh. ‘Ttebayou.”, the Orange Hokage concluded glumly, where Sasuke and Sakura nodded their agreements.

 

The UNO cards were collected from the ground and were put back into the box by Naruto. The three of them stood up and walked out of the training grounds.

* * *

 “I didn’t know you had so many tricks up your sleeve, Anata.”, Sakura muttered as she climbed onto the bed, lying down on her side next to her spouse that night.

 

“Ah.”, Sasuke replied, as he already laid down on his back, gazing at the ceiling. A point was to be proven to Naruto that he wasn’t slow when it comes to playing simple card games.

 

“Oh, I see, but you’ve at least beaten him in the game,”, She paused to find him nodding at her statement, but continued, “By the way, I saw you going to Sarada’s bedroom, may I know what´s it about?”

 

He briefly closed his eyes, and answered his wife’s question, “I asked our daughter regarding when to use the plus cards combo and of what she exactly said to Boruto.”

 

“And what about it?”, the pink-haired woman questioned, feeling rather curious.

 

Sasuke knew of what she was actually referring to and replied, “Sarada said that I was quite slow in the game, but that Boruto… jumped to a different conclusion.”

 

“Eh? But, Anata, you’re _slow_ like a cute sloth.”, she teased while she attempted to tickle his neck, but her husband got there first.

 

“Speak for yourself, ‘sloth’.”, Sasuke remarked her, as he tickled her effortlessly. His spouse couldn’t help herself but giggle at his attempts. They both knew that this was her weakness.

 

“Alright, alright,” she cut him off, where he stopped to let her continue, “So, what’re you gonna do about Boruto?”, Sakura enquired, gazing at his handsome facial features.

 

“If he comes to me for further training, I’ll definitely teach that kid a real lesson.”

* * *

 At dawn, a silver-haired figure made his way to the particular location, where he was asked by one of his former students a few days ago. Unexpectedly, it was empty. He raised a hand to gentle scratch his temple while his other hand was holding his favourite ‘Icha! Icha! Paradise’ book.

 

“Huh? Where did they go?”, Kakashi questioned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> After reading the Chess scene in ‘Harry Potter & the Philosopher’s Stone’, I’ve realised that the author wrote it brief & simple, which made me rewrite the card game scenes since they were immensely long. D; Anyway, constructive criticism is always appreciated! :D I’ll work on the next one-shot ASAP, so please stay tuned, folks! ^-^


End file.
